Shaina Nichole
| tribes = | place = 13/18 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 11 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 19/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 13 }} Shaina Nichole is a contestant from and . Playing hard from the get-go in , Shaina Nichole struggled to downplay her aggressive game, thus resulting in her elimination at the hands of a fierce female-dominated alliance. Failing to recognize her previous mistakes, Shaina Nichole played even harder in . She constantly voted out her own allies and broke various alliances. Her betrayals caught up with her and she was eventually sent packing. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Shaina Nichole went hard from the get go, submitting her score towards a potential advantage instead of tribal immunity. Shaina Nichole was able to get the clue. She and Coconutz bonded over their mutual overplaying. Once the swap came, they continued to play hard by trying to throw Emily under the bus. However, Spencer was turned off by their hardcore approach to the game and he opted to help blindside Shaina Nichole. Voting History Ghost Island Shaina Nichole bagn on Tinakula with Emil from her original season. She had the idea to create an old school alliance which would hold a majority of the tribe. Before the alliance was even made, the idea of it was running wild on the tribe and everyone had known about but she went ahead with it anyway, trying to pin it all on Emil. Around this time she began growing closer to Bongo, so close that he felt comfortable sharing the details of his Ghost Island trip with her. Shaina Nichole was growing more powerful on the tribe to a point where Captain had asked if he could visit Ghost Island and she solely denied him that right. She also began feuding with Shelby and Alfie. Despite, very publicly telling Captain he could not go to Ghost Island, Pendant, Shelby's close ally went anyway, thus angering Shaina Nichole. Shaina Nichole decided she was done with the old school alliance because of Pendant's move and started targeting him and Shelby, two members of the alliance. She caught a lucky break when Mechi, from the other tribe, randomly willed her his Legacy Advantage. After that, her tribe lost and her plan to take out Pendant and Shelby went into action. She rallied her allies and got Pendant blindsided but at the cost of now everyone in the tribe finding out that she and Emil were running the whole tribe. A swap occurred next where she was put on a tribe with both Alfie and Shelby and without Bongo. However, a Mutiny was offerred and she accepted, jumping to the other tribe leaving behind Emil. Emil was quick enough to go with her though. On this new tribe she tried continuing her dictatorship by trying to target a new school player, Dandrew, but she had more pushback than usual. Not only from Dandrew, but Dandrew's allies as he was gaining traction in the tribe by pointing out how demanding Shaina Nichole and Emil were being. He was getting enough votes on Emil that he decided to confront Shaina Nichole to see if he could get any info out of her and not only did he, he also scared her into flipping her vote against Emil. At the next vote, she was completely out of sorts losing all traction she had. In order to cover herself she created a hasty alliance of the people she suspected voted with her, hoping to target Alfie. Everyone knew Shaina Nichole and had flipped and she decided she'd start telling everyone everything as long as they'd listen, basically digging her own grave. When she was finally voted off at tribal council she told the entire tribe about her advantages as well as all of the ones that Bongo had. She also calls out a variety of players in her final words. And just like that, Shaina Nichole's explosive game came to an end before the first third of the game was even over. Voting History Trivia * Shaina Nichole shares the exact same birthday as Zach from . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:13th Place Category:19th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Ghost Island